Segunda Chance Especial de Natal
by Amanda Taisho
Summary: Inuyasha tinha tudo mas não sabia dar valor.. O que ele faria se na noite de Natal recebesse a visita de 3 espíritos?. Será que ele mudaria?. Será que faria a escolha certa?. Ou perderia Kagome para sempre?. Venha ver a magia do natal no mundo de Inuyasha


**Oii meeus amooores.. Como estão?.. Espero que bem certoo?.. Como eu havia avisado aos leitores de Usupadora.. Eu fiiz um especial de natal do Inuyasha, pois não acho legal passar por essa data tão linda sem nenhuma lembrança certo?.. Espero do fundo do coração que gostem.. Fiiz com muuiito cariinho.. **

**Um feliiz Natal e Um próspero Ano Novo.. E até a fic Usurpadora.. Beijiinhoos amooores.. !**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

- Não sei por que não gosta de comemorar Inuyasha.. - Afirma Kagome olhando para o vilarejo, todas as pessoas em volta da fogueira, rindo, dançando e comendo para celebrar mais um natal..

- Já disse que não gosto Kagome e ponto.. - Inuyasha desvia o olhar do vilarejo, o silencio fica por mais alguns segundos até ser cortado por Kagome..

- Mas sabe o natal é minha época favorita, eu sempre espero o ano inteiro por ele e..

- Se quiser Kagome pode ir lá e me deixar sozinho, você quis vir ficar comigo, mas se for para se queixar pode ir.. - Kagome o faz se calar com um beijo em seu braço..

- Onde você estiver eu estarei sempre.. - Inuyasha lança um olha apaixonado a sua Kagome..

- E sempre que estiver comigo estarei feliz.. - Inuyasha faz um carinho na bochecha de Kagome com a sua própria..

- Eu nem acredito Inuyasha.. - Diz Kagome deitada encostada em Inuyasha, enquanto o mesmo a segurava fortemente com os braços para que não caísse do tronco em que estavam e com o nariz em seu pescoço, inalando o cheiro maravilhoso que Kagome tinha..

- Não acredita em que meu amor? - Inuyasha lhe dá um selinho na nuca fazendo a mesma se arrepiar, o que o faz sorrir mostrando os grandes caninos..

- Em tudo, sabe?.. - Kagome o olha de esguelha esperando uma resposta porem o mesmo apenas continua sorrindo a olhando.. - Você sabe Inuyasha, tudo.. Nós termos conseguido acabar com Naraku, Sango e Miroku estarem casados..

- Nós estamos juntos.. - Inuyasha aperta mais o abraço sussurrando ao pé de seu ouvido..

- E a joia finalmente está completa.. - Fala Kagome segurando a joia completamente rosa que usava de colar, ela suspira e se aconchega mais em Inuyasha.. - Lembra-se do que combinamos há dois anos?..

- Combinamos tantas coisas.. - Fala Inuyasha sonhador, olhando para o céu estrelado da era feudal, enquanto se lembrava de todos os momentos que passaram juntos, o dia em que mataram Naraku, foi um alivio Kagome já tinha 17 anos e estava mais linda ainda, ele se lembrava de como ela lançou uma flecha contra o coração de Naraku completamente suada, suas vestes estranhas estavam rasgadas dando uma vista privilegiada de seu belo corpo, seus olhos estavam cintilantes pela adrenalina e Inuyasha quase arranca a espada de Naraku e corre para agarra-la ali mesmo, nesta época os dois estavam apenas começando o relacionamento, e não tinham trocado mais do que abraços, a curiosidade de tê-la era enorme assim como seu desejo.. Agora era muito diferente ela já era sua, não esposa pois ele nunca quis seguir ordens de uma religião, mas era sua femea, a marcara no dia em que dormiram juntos pela primeira vez, e deste dia prometeram que nunca mais deixariam um ao outro..

- Inuyasha? - Kagome o chama percebendo que ele estava em outro lugar, e quando ele a olha com aqueles cintilantes ambares ela quase se derrete ali mesmo nos braços do único homem que já amou, porem o assunto era sério e ela precisava esquecer o desejo e conversar.. - Você se lembra de que quando matamos Naraku, minha flecha se chocou com a joia novamente?..

- Como não me lembrar de ela foi feita em fragmentos novamente e passamos os últimos dois anos atrás dela.. Mas porque a pergunta anjo?..

- Você me chamava de bruxa antigamente..

- Mas eu estava enganado, você é meu anjo, mandada do céu para ser minha e só minha.. - Ele beija seu pescoço, passando lentamente as presas a deixando mais arrepiada e com um sorriso no rosto..

- Mas você lembra-se do que combinamos naquele dia em que decidimos buscar os fragmentos novamente? - Inuyasha fica rígido ao se lembrar da conversa que tiveram, não passando despercebido por Kagome..

- Não lembro de nada.. - Volta a beijar sua nuca tentando mudar de assunto..

- Mas eu sim.. Lembro que combinamos que assim que completássemos a joia iriamos para minha era, e assim eu poderia ser atriz.. - Inuyasha bufa em sua nuca e para o que estava fazendo..

- Novamente esse assunto Kagome?.. Só porque você foi para aquelas aulas de teatro nas ferias você acha que pode ser atriz?..

- Ha Inuyasha, você se lembra o diretor disse que eu tenho futuro e eu amei fazer teatro, e você sabe que é isso que quero para minha vida.. - Kagome se ajeita no tronco ficando assim de frente para Inuyasha.. - E não foi só um verão Inuyasha, desde os meus 15 anos eu vou lá e sempre desejei isso..

- Kagome eu..

- Olha não precisamos ficar lá para sempre, temos a joia e podemos ir e voltar quando quisermos.. - Kagome o olha com olhinhos de cachorro.. - Por favor é o meu sonho.. - Inuyasha a olha com pena, já tinha passado bastante tempo naquela era e aprendera muito sobre a mesma, tinha visto Kagome em peças de teatro e já tinha visto olheiros importantes admirando seu trabalho, porem tambem via olhares luxuriosos, lá ele corria o risco de perder sua femea e não podia arriscar, na era feudal todos sabiam de seu poder e que se mexerem com Kagome morrem, mas na era da humana isso não aconteceria, e ele já havia visto como as pessoas famosas eram desejadas, não podia arriscar, não podia perder Kagome nunca..

- Kagome sabe.. Você está sendo egoísta.. - Fala Inuyasha sincero a olhando nos olhos.. - É sempre o que "eu" quero, o "meu" sonho, onde "eu" quero viver, o que "eu" quero fazer, nunca pensa em nós?..

- Pensar em nós?.. - Kagome o olha abismada.. - Pensar em nós é a unica coisa que tenho feito Inuyasha..

- Não é o que parece.. - Kagome se afasta de Inuyasha quase caindo do tronco porem é amparada por braços fortes que a seguram.. - Cuidado desastrada, quer morrer?.. Quer eu viva sem você é?.. - Kagome o olha com fúria apalpável..

- Desça.. - Ela apenas comanda isso que é obedecido por Inuyasha, ele a segura pela cintura saltando para o chão, ao pisar na terra Kagome se afasta alguns passos de Inuyasha e começa a andar em círculos enquanto passa as mãos nervosamente no cabelo..

- Quer parar de andar assim Kagome? - Fala Inuyasha se irritando.. - Está me deixando tonto..

- CALA A BOCA.. - Kagome para e aponta o dedo para Inuyasha, o fazendo se calar assustado com a fúria da amada.. - Como pode me chamar de egoísta? Hã?.. Você que só pensa no próprio umbigo, tudo gira em torno do fabuloso Inuyasha eu não quero isso, eu não quero aquilo, eu não posso isso.. - Fala ela fazendo movimentos rápidos com as mãos enquanto enfatiza a palavra fabuloso..

- Kagome..

- CALADO!.. - Inuyasha a obedece e ela volta a falar.. - Tudo que eu fiz desde os meus 15 anos de idade era pensar em nós, primeiro pensei que amava você, depois pensei que você me amava, mas não! Tinha a Kikyou entre nós, eu aceitei seu amor por ela esperei pacientemente mesmo sofrendo eu esperei e sempre estive ali para você, até o dia em que você realmente me escolheu..

- É você que eu quero Kagome, não adianta tentar lembrar de Kikyou nem jogar em minha cara, eu a escolhi antes dela..

- Morrer eu sei Inuyasha, mas quando ela morreu você! Ficou um trapo, você! Quase queria morrer junto mesmo depois de ter me escolhido e eu o que fiz? Apoiei-lhe em tudo segurei todas as minhas lágrimas para poder vê-lo derramar as suas e lhe ajudar, quando a joia se quebrou o que você disse? Que teríamos que junta-la seria um ultimo favor a Kikyou e ao passado, Ok! Eu aceitei Inuyasha, fui com você juntei essa merda de joia, quando eu fiz 18 anos eu queria casar Inuyasha sempre foi meu sonho, mas NÃO! O fabuloso Inuyasha não segue nenhuma religião, eu aceitei! - Fala Kagome colocando a mão no peito enquanto seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.. - Eu queria um filho nosso Inuyasha, um fruto do nosso amor, mas você! Disse que crianças atrapalhariam nossa relação.. - Kagome tenta segurar as lágrimas porem elas se arrastam por seu rosto o encharcando.. - Eu aceitei Inuyasha, era uma decisão dos dois e eu aceitei.. Todos os natais eu me afasto de todos e venho ficar com você.. - Inuyasha se prepara para falar porem Kagome levanta a mão o fazendo se calar.. - Sei que não pediu.. Mas que companheira seria eu se não te apoiasse, sei que é um dia difícil pelo seu passado.. Você sabe o quanto eu amo o natal, o quanto amo minha época e mesmo assim eu fico aqui com você.. - Kagome se aproxima dois passos quase colando seu corpo ao de Inuyasha que estava sem palavras depois da confissão de Kagome.. - Eu te amo Inuyasha..

- Idem.. - Diz Inuyasha a olhando no fundo dos olhos porem o contato é quebrado quando Kagome abaixa a cabeça e sua franja lhe cobre os olhos.. Então ele escuta a voz chorosa de Kagome..

- Você me disse que tem dificuldades de expressar seus sentimentos.. - Ela funga.. - Nunca disse as palavras eu te amo, e eu aceitei.. - Ela levanta o rosto e volta a olhar Inuyasha.. - Eu não consigo mais abrir mão de nada.. Eu não seria eu se aceitasse qualquer outra coisa.. Eu te amo Inuyasha, mas não quero abrir mão de mim mesma por esse amor.. Não dá mais.. Tenho 19 anos e não vejo um futuro para mim aqui.. Eu vou para minha era, viver um pouco minha vida e deixar de viver a sua.. - Ela se afasta alguns passos, e olha para o brilho da fogueira no vilarejo.. - Vou para o natal depois vou para minha era.. - Ela volta a olha-lo e sorri triste esticando a mão em sua direção.. - Você vem?.. - Inuyasha fica olhando a mão esticada sem se mexer.. - Por favor diz que vem..

- Boa sorte Kagome.. - Diz Inuyasha voltando a subir na arvore com um único pulo, percebeu que Kagome o olhava.. - Pode ir viver sua vidinha Kagome, me deixe aqui vivendo a minha.. - Assim abaixa a cabeça enquanto lágrimas grossas atravessavam seu rosto caindo sobre suas vestes vermelhas a dor de perder sua Kagome era enorme, e pensar que há poucos minutos atrás estavam abraçados trocando caricias, ela não podia deixar as coisas como estavam?.. Estavam bem daquela maneira, como ela podia abandona-lo daquele jeito? Mas se ela achava que seria feliz longe dele que fosse.. Ao voltar seus olhos para o chão ela não estava mais lá, deveria estar dançando feliz da vida por ter se livrado do fardo chamado Inuyasha, e com esse pensamento adormece..

_**Feliz Natal **_

_**Eu embrulhei e enviei **_

_**Com um bilhete escrito "Eu te amo", é sério **_

_**Agora sei o quanto eu fui tola **_

_**Mas se você me beijasse agora **_

_**Eu sei que você me enganaria de novo..**_

- Inuyasha?.. Inuyasha?.. - Ele escuta uma voz feminina e lentamente vai abrindo os olhos sonolentos, pelo escuro da noite e pela vista embaçada ele vê um rosto sim o rosto de sua Kagome sorrindo para ele..

- Kagome?.. Voltou para mim meu amor.. - Ele sorri e lhe toca o rosto, mas a mulher balança a cabeça para os lados negando..

- Sou eu Inuyasha sua mãe.. - Inuyasha arregala os olhos limpando a vista vendo claramente sua mãe Izayoi o olhando docemente..

- Mãe?... - Sussurra Inuyasha sem entender o que ela estaria fazendo ali, mas ao observar melhor ele ainda estava no tronco da arvore e ela flutuando.. Sim flutuando enquanto o olhava com carinho..

- Sim Inuyasha sou eu.. Fiquei comovida quando me avisaram que teria que vir aqui, e por um lado estou feliz de lhe ver.. Está um lindo rapazinho meu amor.. - Ela aperta sua bochecha o que o faz fazer uma careta..

- E porque a mandaram aqui?.. Você não está..

- Morta? Sim.. - Ela sorri e solta sua bochecha.. - Voltei para lhe ajudar.. Avisaram-me que esta noite por culpa de seu comportamento três fantasmas iriam vir lhe visitar, você esta noite vai estragar sua vida Inuyasha, e acredite se você fizer tudo certo terá uma vida iluminada.. Como disse três fantasmas virão lhe visitar hoje, para mostrar o que você foi, o que você é e o que vai ser.. E eu sou um deles.. - Ela faz uma reverencia..

- Do que está falando mãe?.. Para de graça e..

- E sou o Fantasma do natal passado..

- Mãe natal não é nada, eu aprendi isso na outra era, só serve para gastar dinheiro com presentes fúteis e..

- SOU O FANTASMA DO NATAL PASSADO.. - Grita ela ficando em chamas aproximando seu rosto do de Inuyasha o calando..- Muito bem.. - As chamas se apagam.. - Vou lhe mostrar seu passado Inuyasha..

- Não gosto de lembrar.. - Inuyasha se encosta na arvore cruzando os braços..

- Estou lhe dando uma segunda chance.. Não será tão fácil com os outros fantasmas.. Vamos Inuyasha.. - Ela estica a mão em sua direção.. - Por favor diz que sim.. - Nesse momento Inuyasha se lembra de Kagome, tão frágil tão pequena, pedindo apoio e ele negara.. Mas ela o tinha abandonado certo?.. Então porque sentia uma dor no peito?..

- Não acredito nessa história de fantasmas natalinos, por favor mãe.. - Ela o olha novamente com os olhos em chamas, ele rapidamente segura sua mão fazendo seus olhos voltarem ao normal..

- Que bom que lhe convenci.. - Ele vê o fogo consumindo a ambos, porem não sentia nenhuma dor, o fogo dançava em volta dos dois tampando a visão e tudo em sua volta, e quando a chama sessou Inuyasha se vê em pé ao lado da mãe no antigo vilarejo em que vivia..

- Aqui é.. - Sussurra Inuyasha..

- O lugar onde você cresceu Inuyasha.. - Izayoi sorri ao observar o lugar.. - Onde eu lhe criei enquanto viva.. - Ela segura sua mão novamente fazendo ambos flutuarem e irem em direção as fogueiras festivas, Izayoi que o guiava não desviava de objetos o que assustava Inuyasha.. - Não seja tolo Inuyasha, isso é uma lembrança meu filho, você não vai bater em nada.. - Disse após atravessar algumas casas..

- Isso realmente não está acontecendo.. - Dizia Inuyasha a si mesmo ao ver os rostos tão conhecidos das pessoas do vilarejo, ele viu as pessoas em volta da fogueira dançando no ritmo da musica tocada pelos instrumentos da época, enquanto assavam leitões e bebiam saquê..

- Chegamos.. - Izayoi para bem em frente à fogueira e se senta no chão.. - Se quiser assistir sentado meu filho.. - Inuyasha permanece de pé observando todas aquelas pessoas, pareciam de divertir.. Pareciam não, estavam se divertindo, rindo, cantando, dançando, comendo, bebendo, as crianças brincando e.. Ele fica paralisado ao se ver, com a aparência de uma criança de uns 7 anos, agora ele lembrara, esse foi o primeiro natal sem sua mãe..

_**Hoje à noite **_

_**Somos jovens **_

_**Então vamos colocar o mundo em chamas **_

_**Nós podemos queimar mais brilhantes **_

_**Que o sol **_

_**Hoje à noite **_

_**Somos jovens **_

_**Então vamos colocar o mundo em chamas **_

_**Nós podemos queimar mais brilhantes **_

_**Que o sol**_

Ele ouvia as pessoas cochichando ao observa-lo se aproximar da fogueira, ao poucos as pessoas iam parando de fazer o que faziam para observa-lo, a musica parou e todos o olhavam..

- O que ele faz aqui?..

- Mãe porque esse bicho está aqui?

- Perto do meu filho ele não fica..

- Me recuso a seiar com um animal.. - Esses eram os comentários que o menino Inuyasha escutava, ao ouvir ele perdeu sua coragem de se aproximar e ficou alguns metros deles parados os olhando..

- O que faz aqui garoto?.. - O chefe do vilarejo perguntou se colocando a frente dos outros..

- É que hoje é natal e minha mamãe.. Ela.. Ela.. - Dizia Inuyasha com medo dos olhares bravos que lhe eram lançados..

- Sabemos que Izayoi morreu.. E o que faz aqui?.. - Voltou a perguntar sem nenhuma delicadeza..

- É que eu pensei que era pra eu passar o natal aqui e.. - Começa Inuyasha porem é interrompido..

- Não é bem vindo..

- Não queremos você aqui..

- Vá embora monstro.. - Disseram as pessoas atrás do chefe do vilarejo, algumas diziam palavras chulas até inapropriadas para crianças ouvirem.. Inuyasha deu um passo para trás ao ouvir isso, mas continuou os olhando..

- Vá embora menino.. Pedimos que não volte mais.. É uma ordem.. - O chefe disse ficando e costas para Inuyasha.. - E se voltar morre.. - Disse sem nem se virar para o menino.. Inuyasha com os olhos cheios de lágrimas sai correndo, saltando para longe do vilarejo..

_**Eu terei um Natal azul, isso é certo **_

_**E quando essa mágoa azul parar de doer **_

_**Você estará fazendo tudo certo com o seu Natal de branco **_

_**Mas eu vou ter um azul, um Natal azul.**_

- Está vendo porque não gosto de natal?.. - Pergunta Inuyasha que permanecia em pé parado olhando todas aquelas pessoas que o expulsaram de forma brusca, suas mãos estavam fechadas encravando suas garras na palma da mão tirando algumas filetas de sangue..

- Você foi rejeitado por essas pessoas Inuyasha.. - Fala Izayoi se levantando e se aproximando de Inuyasha.. - Não pelos seus amigos e pelo povo do seu novo vilarejo.. Muito menos por Kagome..

- Ela me abandonou.. - Diz Inuyasha pensativo ao se lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos..

- Você não deveria se prender ao passado Inuyasha, ainda tem muito que viver.. Isso é o que você foi.. Um menino sozinho e rejeitado.. Quero que saiba que te amo meu filho, mas tenho que ir.. Agora você vai descobrir o que você é.. - Izayoi pegou sua mão e o fogo novamente voltou a dançar sobre os dois, porem desta vez consumindo Izayoi que sumiu, depois de alguns segundos Inuyasha percebe que o fogo está sendo trocado por folhas, e em volta de si apenas vê o verde delas balançarem.. Lentamente ele vê uma sombra se aproximando, aparentava ser uma mulher.. As folhas caíram no chão lhe dando visão de onde estava e revelando a arvore sagrada ao seu lado.. Sim era uma mulher que estava em sua frente, mas não qualquer mulher e sim ..

- Ki-Kikyou.. - Sussurra Inuyasha a olhando..

- Olá Inuyasha.. - Kikyou sorri se curvando da mesma maneira que Izayoi havia feito.. - Izayoi lhe avisou das três visitas desta noite, e eu sou o fantasma do presente..

- Do presente mas..

- Estamos no seu vilarejo, e você acabou de discutir com Kagome lembra?.. - Pergunta Kikyou sorrindo como quando era viva, não um barro mas sim a sacerdotisa que conheceu e um dia amou..

- Como poderia esquecer.. - Afirma Inuyasha a olhando, ela lembrava tanto sua Kagome, mas infelizmente não era ela, não era seu cheiro, sua voz, seu gosto seu..

- Tenho muito a lhe mostrar Inuyasha.. - Kikyou pega sua mão e os dois flutuam indo em direção à comemoração do vilarejo.. Chegando lá Kikyou fica parada ao seu lado ainda segurando sua mão.. - Esse é o natal do presente onde seus amigos estão comemorando, e você tambem deveria estar.. - Inuyasha passa os olhos pelas pessoas sorridentes, à festa não era diferente de quando era criança mas ainda sim o clima era outro, ele conseguia olhar para as pessoas e pensar em uma família principalmente quando seus olhos pararam em Kagome, sentada ao lado dos amigos abraçando as próprias pernas..

_**Eu só quero você pra mim **_

_**Mais do que você pode imaginar **_

_**Faça o meu desejo se realizar? **_

_**Tudo que eu quero de natal é você**_

- Não fique assim Kagome.. - Sango tentava em vão consolar a amiga que parecia desiludida..

- Como não ficar Sango?.. Inuyasha me disse que eu sou uma egoísta e que só penso em mim.. - Disse Kagome à beira das lágrimas..

- NÃO ESTÁ FALANDO SÉRIO ESTÁ?.. - Sango vociferou..

- Sango, Sango, Sango.. - Fala Miroku balançando a cabeça negativamente.. - Não deve se estressar Sangozinha, não fará bem ao bebê.. - Fala Miroku passando a mão em sua barriga tentando acalmar a esposa..

- Esse Inuyasha é um idiota mesmo.. - Exclama shippou enquanto passa as pequeninas mãos na cabeça abaixada de Kagome..

- Ele disse que é para eu ir viver minha "vidinha".. - Ela levanta o rosto e mostra seu rosto encharcado..

_**Eu não quero muito nesse natal **_

_**Só tem uma coisa que eu preciso **_

_**Eu não me importo com os presentes **_

_**Que estão embaixo da árvore de natal **_

_**Tudo que eu quero de natal é você**_

- Você realmente disse isso?.. - Pergunta Kikyou o olhando, ainda não soltando sua mão..

- É eu disse mas.. - Ele fica em silencio alguns segundos olhando para Kagome..

- Pensou que ela voltaria e mudaria de ideia?.. - Fala Kikyou com um sorriso de lado, com o silencio de Inuyasha ela entende o sim.. - Convivi pouco com Kagome mas o que sei dela é que é uma menina muito decidida e corajosa.. - Inuyasha ri voltando o olhar para sua amada..

- É.. Essa é a Kagome que eu amo.. - Ele sente a mão que segurava a sua apertar e volta seu olhar para Kikyou que encarava seus olhos com os próprios cheios de lágrimas..

- Você sempre a amou não é mesmo?.. - Inuyasha fica paralisado com a pergunta, procurando uma resposta adequada.. - Não precisa nem responder.. Lembro que quando me olhava seus olhos mostravam muita emoção.. Mas esse brilho que estou vendo agora, é muito mais especial, esse é o verdadeiro amor Inuyasha.. - Ela sorri limpando uma lágrima que cai.. - Não posso negar que tenho inveja dela.. - Ela volta a olhar Kagome.. - E inveja sua tambem..

- Inveja minha?.. Mas por quê?

- Kagome é preciosa.. - Ela olha para os amigos se esforçando para fazer Kagome sorrir.. - E todos a sua volta percebem, e demonstram.. Você não deveria ser diferente.. As palavras "eu te amo" são as melodias mais lindas que nossos ouvidos podem escutar..

_**Mas diga uma prece  
>E a reze por todos<br>No natal, é duro  
>Mas enquanto você está se divertindo<br>Existe um mundo do lado de fora da sua janela  
>E é um mundo de pavor e de medo<br>Onde a única água fluindo é  
>A aflição amarga das lágrimas<br>E os sinos do natal que soam aqui  
>São a sua harmonia soando pelas ruínas<br>Essa noite agradeça a deus por serem eles ao invés de você**_

- Não conseguirei ser feliz sem ele.. Mas deste jeito creio que tambem não.. - Kagome olha para seus amigos decidida.. - Só queria uma vez poder fazer algo que realmente desejo, viver um pouco os meus sonhos.. Mas Inuyasha não concorda..

- O deixe Kagome.. - Diz Shippou.. - Você deveria ter ficado com o Kouga, não gosto muito de lobos, mas sei que ele aceitaria o que você mandasse..

- Não diga bobagens Shippou, os dois se amam, e quando duas pessoas se amam tem que ficar juntas, assim como eu e minha Sangozinha.. - Fala fazendo carinho nas costas de Sango e..

- Se você descer mais um pouco sua mão eu juro que mesmo grávida acabo com você.. - Sango o ameaça com uma áurea sombria atrás dela que assusta Miroku.. - O que ele quis dizer Kagome é que você deve dar mais uma chance a Inuyasha.. Quem sabe se ele não mude de ideia...

- Acho difícil.. - Diz Shippou se calando logo após o olhar mortal que Sango lança a ele..

- Shippou está certo Sango, Inuyasha não vai ceder.. - Ela se levanta.. - E desta vez eu tambem não.. Tenho um sonho e quero ver até onde posso ir com ele.. Não quero conviver com o pensamento de "como teria sido?".. Sei que sofrerei sem Inuyasha mas..

- Quem sabe se ele viesse para o Natal hoje?.. Poderíamos convencer a ir com você e..

- Ele não quer comemorar o natal Sango, uma vez ele me contou como eram seus natais e eu entedia porque ele não gosta.. Me senti até culpada sabia?.. - Todos a olham e ela sorri tristemente.. - É culpada, eu deveria ter ido ao poço mais nova, quem sabe assim Inuyasha não teria mais tempo com natais melhores..

_**Você está aqui  
>Levante seu copo para todos<br>Eles estão aqui  
>Embaixo desta lua brilhante<br>Será que eles sabem que é natal?  
><strong>_

- Kagome.. - Sussurra Inuyasha vendo a confissão da menina..

- Sei do seu medo de perder Kagome.. Se eu fosse você tambem queria.. Confesso que às vezes tenho vontade de rouba-la de você!.. - Diz Kikyou debochada enquanto Inuyasha a olha com cara de poucos amigos sem entender a piada.. - Isso mesmo Inuyasha, seu medo é tão grande que acabou perdendo Kagome do mesmo jeito.. Acho que estava destinado então a acabar sem a mulher que mais ama.. - Kikyou o olha um pouco magoada.. - A unica mulher que verdadeiramente amou..

- Eu não perdi Kagome Kikyou.. - Inuyasha fala rapidamente para que ele mesmo credite em suas palavras.. - Ela vai voltar eu sei que vai..

- Se você acha.. - Kikyou dá de ombros olhando para o povoado comemorar o natal.. - Sabe sei que sofreu e tudo mas.. Eles parecem legais, e fiquei sabendo que todo ano esperam por você..

- Não gosto de natal, então não vejo motivos para comemorar..

- Eu sei de um bom motivo.. - Kikyou sorri enquanto tira a franja dos olhos..

- Eu duvido muito..

- Fazer alguém feliz.. Você não quer fazer a mulher que ama feliz Inuyasha?

- Mas é claro que quero.. Só não quero comemorar o natal..

- Poucas pessoas tem a chance que está tendo hoje.. Mas a escolha final tem que ser sua.. E não sei se vai dar certo, porque você é muito teimoso.. Uma vez me disseram que o que segura o boi é o pasto e não a cerca.. - Inuyasha continua a olhando sem compreender.. - Ai, mas está ficando desentendido Inuyasha.. - Eles escutam alguns barulhos vindos da floresta.. - Fiquei tempo demais com você.. Já está na hora de ir.. Espero que tenha entendido o que você é agora..

- Um solitário?..

- Não, você é um sortudo muito burro.. - Ela ri com a careta que Inuyasha faz.. - Não estrague tudo, porque agora a calma é muito importante, é a pior parte da noite.. Adeus Inuyasha.. - Ela se aproxima para lhe dar um selinho porem Inuyasha vira o rosto fazendo o beijo ser na bochecha..

- Kagome não gostaria disso.. - Afirma Inuyasha se afastando um pouco de Kikyou..

- E é por isso que ela te ama.. - As folhas começaram a dançar novamente me volta e ambos, e consumir Kikyou ao poucos de baixo para cima, quando seu rosto estava quase sumindo ela disse.. - E eu tambem.. - Assim some deixando Inuyasha no meio das folhas ainda voando, derrepente as folhas são trocadas por algo escuro, uma fumaça.. Então Inuyasha reconhece o que o rodeava..

- Miasma.. - Diz Inuyasha olhando o escuro a sua volta..

- Hu Hu Hu Hu.. - Ele escuta uma risada grossa e maquiavélica..

- Naraku?.. - Fala Inuyasha colocando a mão na Tessaiga ficando em posição de ataque.. - Apareça covarde e eu acabo com você..

- Vejo que me reconhece.. - O miasma, começa a diminuir, e ele tem a visão de Naraku a sua frente, com aquele sorrido maldoso de canto de lábios, seus olhos grandes de negros encontravam com o dourado.. - Pode guardar a Tessaiga Inuyasha, estou morto e não vim lhe matar.. - Inuyasha permanece na mesma posição o olhando desconfiado.. - Fiquei feliz quando me ofereceram para lhe fazer uma visita.. Hu Hu Hu.. Sou o fantasma do natal futuro.. - Naraku apenas balança a cabeça ao invés de se curvar como as outras duas..

- Então você é um desses que quer me ensinar algo?.. - Pergunta Inuyasha voltando à posição normal..

- Não vim ensinar nada Inuyasha, só vim lhe mostrar como as coisas são agora.. Ou melhor dizendo vim torturar você com a verdade..

- Torturar?.. Do que fala Naraku?..

- Está tão ocupado me olhando que não percebeu onde estamos.. - Inuyasha olha em volta e se vê na outra era, em frente à casa de Kagome especificamente, estava diferente, se lembrava de antes ter apenas dois andares mas agora deveria ter no mínimo quatro, parecia até outra casa, porem a arvore sagrada denunciava o local..

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?..

- Se passaram exatamente 15 anos desde o dia da briga sua com Kagome.. - Naraku começa a andar em direção a casa, e Inuyasha começa a segui-lo lentamente.. - Muitas coisas mudaram Inuyasha.. E eu vou lhe mostrar quais.. - Ele atravessa a parede entrando na sala, e mesmo relutante Inuyasha o imita..

_**No último Natal **_

_**Eu te dei meu coração **_

_**Mas no dia seguinte, você jogou fora**_

_**Este ano **_

_**Para me salvar das lágrimas **_

_**Eu o darei para alguém especial**_

- Sayori para de correr em volta da arvore.. - Diz a mãe de Kagome sentada ao lado da lareira, ela estava com uma aparência mais velha com os cabelos completamente grisalhos, e as marcas do tempo em seu bonito rosto..

- Há vó.. Deixa-me poxa.. - Diz a menina de cabelos negros e olhos azuis correndo em volta da arvore, tentando descobrir qual presente seria o seu..

- Sayori venha com o papai, e obedeça a sua vó.. - Disse um homem entrando, ele era alto magro, com os cabelos castanhos, para Inuyasha ele era muito familiar porem não sabia quem seria..

- Ah Houjo ainda bem que desceu logo, é difícil segurar essa menina.. - Diz rindo olhando a neta correndo e Houjo sentar no sofá..

- Mas o tio tenho certeza que ela obedece.. - Entra um homem de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos na sala, acompanhado de uma mulher loira.. Sayori olha os dois e vai correndo até o tio o abraçando..

- Tio Souta.. Tia Sharize.. - Ela abraça a tia que a pega no colo enquanto a mulher beija sua testa e deposita vários presentes em volta da arvore..

- Nossa mas que menina pesada.. - Souta a coloca no chão.. - Já tem 10 anos Sayori, não aguento mais você mocinha.. - Diz ele passando a mão no seu cabelo fazendo um carinho..

- Ah mas e a titia preferida não ganha beijo não? - Diz a mulher com o nome de Sharize..

- É a unica tia que tenho poxa.. - Fala Sayori beijando a tia..

_**É natal  
>Não há necessidade de ter medo<br>No natal  
>Nós deixamos entrar a luz e banimos as sombras<br>E no nosso mundo de fartura  
>Nós podemos espalhar um sorriso alegre<br>Abrace o mundo  
>No natal<strong>_

- Mas se Souta é tio, então Kagome.. - Fala Inuyasha parado na sala toda decorada com enfeites natalinos, a arvore majestosa repleta de presentes..

- Casou e teve filhos.. - Naraku fala o olhando com um sorriso no rosto.. - Deveria ver sua cara, está um perfeito derrotado..

- Kagome ela.. - Diz Inuyasha ignorando Naraku..

- Ela foi embora assim que amanheceu.. Veio para este mundo Inuyasha, e correu atrás do seu sonho.. Hoje ela é uma atriz muito famosa internacionalmente.. Ganhou seu primeiro papel importante aos 22 anos.. E com 24 se casou com Houjo que é seu empresário desde então..

- Ela casou com outro homem? Mas e eu e nosso amor..

- Ela lacrou o poço no dia em que voltou.. E vocês nunca mais se viram.. Ela ainda é sua femea, mas como está muito longe de você não sente nada.. - Ele solta uma gargalhada ao ver o olhar atônico de Inuyasha.. - Aquela ali é a pequena Sayori, nasceu um pouco depois do casamento.. Parece uma Kagome em miniatura.. E ele é o Shoran..

- Ele?.. Ele quem? - Inuyasha perde a fala ao ver Kagome entrando..

_**Tenha um Feliz Natal **_

_**Deixe seu coração ser iluminado **_

_**De agora em diante seus problemas ficarão fora do caminho**_

-Alguém ai chamou a mamãe Noel com o fiel ajudante?.. - Entra Kagome sorrindo ela estava ainda mais linda como conseguia? Com seus 34 anos parecia mais linda do que nunca, seu cabelo estava curto e liso na altura do pescoço, estava com um vestido de natal vermelho e uma touca natalina, mas o que chamou atenção de Inuyasha foi um bebe, no colo dela de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis sorrindo a todos na sala..

- Huum esses dois eu quero.. - Diz Houjo sentado levantando as mãos..

- Como é natal então neh.. AI pode não é mesmo Shoran?.. - Diz Kagome ao bebê que brincava com seu cabelo enquanto sentava no colo do marido.. - E ele está todo cheiroso e trocado não é meu amor?.. - Continuava a falar com o bebê enquanto todos a observavam sorrindo..

- Aham.. - Foi tudo o que disse antes de colocar a chupeta na boca..

- Mas esse neném da tia está muito lindo.. - Fala a loira com um vestido verde e cabelos longos e loiros pegando o bebê.. - Como ele está pesado Kagome..

- Para você ver.. Ele mal fez dois anos e eu não o aguento.. - Diz Kagome se ajeitando no colo do marido..

- Eu o aguento e muito mais.. - Diz Houjo com o a boca na nuca de Kagome, assim como Inuyasha fazia antigamente..

- Mama.. - Sayori fala sentada no chão ao lado do tio.. - Quero logo abrir meu presente, eu sei que o papai Noel me deu o que eu pedi..

- Mas essa Sayori só pensa nisso? - Afirma a mãe de Kagome observando a menina com censura.. - Você tem mimado muito essa menina Kagome..

- Ah mãe olha quem fala.. - Diz Kagome rindo enquanto passa um braço pelo ombro do marido.. - Sua primeira neta e você mimou até não poder mais..

- Falando em netos.. Souta cadê os seus?.. - Souta e Sharize param de brincar com o pequeno Shoran no chão e olham para a senhora um pouco sem graça..

- É mãe logo, logo.. Quem sabe.. - Diz Souta desconversando e voltando a brincar com o bebê..

- Sei Sei.. Bem vou ver como está o peru.. - A senhora se levanta ao mesmo tempo que Kagome.. - Não precisa Kagome eu vou..

- Eu sei mãe.. Só vou levar flores.. - Ela para de falar como se doesse lembrar.. - Você sabe onde..

- Não gosto quando faz isso Kagome.. - Diz Houjo a olhando com cara de poucos amigos..

- Relaxa Houjo são só flores.. E ele nem aqui está mais.. - Ela se aproxima dele e lhe dá um selinho..

- Eu te amo Kagome.. - Diz Houjo com os olhos fechados com o rosto ainda próximo do de Kagome..

- Uhum.. - Diz Kagome se afastando e pegando um buquê de flores que estava em cima da lareira..

- Mama aonde vai? - Pergunta a menina observando a mãe sair..

- Só vou a arvore sagrada e já volto.. - Responde Kagome com um sorriso triste..

_**Aqui estamos como nos velhos tempos **_

_**Felizes passados dias dourados, ah **_

_**Amigos leais que são muito queridos **_

_**Eles se reúnem conosco mais uma vez**_

- Hu Hu Hu.. Estou adorando isso.. - Fala Naraku observando Inuyasha de cabeça baixa com a franja cobrindo seus olhos, porem se via seu rosto encharcado assim como a gola de seu traje..

- Como ela pode.. - Diz chorando mais ainda..

- Essa vida seria sua Inuyasha.. - Diz Naraku sorrindo vendo os familiares felizes.. - Estava destinada a ser sua.. Os beijos de Kagome, os abraços dos filhos.. Você teria o cheiro de Kagome em seu corpo.. - Naraku vai se aproximando de Inuyasha enquanto fala.. - Poderia sentir seus doces lábios, tocar sua pele perfeita, faze-la sua todas as noites poderi..

- PARA.. - Grita Inuyasha enquanto chorava mais porem desta vez explicitamente olhando Naraku bem próximo de si, estava acabado derrotado, e o pior de tudo era que Kagome nem se lembrava dele, estava feliz sem ele..

- Nunca pensei que o veria tão fraco assim Inuyasha.. Sempre percebi que quando se tratava dessa menina você era mais forte.. Só que agora ela te faz fraco.. E a culpa é sua..

- Eu a amo.. Eu sempre amei.. E sempre amarei..

- Sabe o que você era?.. Um menino rejeitado, depois virou um sortudo.. E agora é um fracassado, conseguiu destruir tudo..

- E Sango e Miroku?.. - Pergunta Inuyasha desviando o olhar, enquanto tentava em vão paras as lágrimas..

- Estão com uns milhares de filhos, aquela raposinha casou faz poucos dias.. Todos se lembram de Kagome, mas pensam que ela está feliz ao seu lado..

- Como assim?.. Kagome não lacrou o poço?..

- Esqueci-me de te contar não é mesmo?.. Hu Hu Hu.. isso vai ser divertido.. Venha comigo.. - Naraku atravessa a parede e começa a andar, Inuyasha o segue avistando Kagome sentava de joelhos no chão em frente a arvore sagrada..

- O que ela faz ali?

- Kagome neste dia lacrou o poço e veio para este mundo..

- Isso você já me disse.. - Disse Inuyasha andando ao lado de Naraku enquanto enxugava as lágrimas nas vestes e iam em direção a Kagome.. O engraçado é que nunca imaginava um dia andar e conversar com Naraku..

- O que eu não lhe disse foi.. Você veio atrás dela.. Quando ela trancou o poço você entrou em desespero, ficou deprimido, bebia saquê o dia inteiro.. Seus amigos tentavam ajudar porem você não era nada sem Kagome.. Depois de alguns anos, você resolveu se reerguer e vir atrás dela.. Com uma longa busca e várias tentativas você encontrou uma Sacerdotisa capaz de desfazer o lacre e conseguiu atravessar o poço..

- Kagome então falou comigo e me rejeitou?.. - Inuyasha perguntou enquanto continuavam a andar lentamente até Kagome..

- No dia em que chegou ela havia acabado de casar.. Você seguiu seu cheiro até a igreja e chegou bem na hora do beijo.. Por conta de toda dor que já havia sentido, você voltou para cá e encravou a Tessaiga no próprio peito..

- Então..

- Você estava morrendo quando ela chegou, e ela lhe assistiu morrer.. Você nem lutou por ela.. É mesmo um tolo..

- Kagome.. - Sussurra Inuyasha parado logo atrás dela..

_**Através dos anos nós estaremos juntos e **_

_**Se o destino permitir **_

_**Segure uma estrela brilhante no mais alto laço,**_

_**E tenha um Feliz Natal agora**_

- Inuyasha.. - Disse Kagome olhando para as flores no chão.. - Por quê?.. Você devia ter aparecido para mim naquele dia.. Mesmo grávida eu largaria tudo por você.. - Kagome se levanta e limpa o vestido.. - Me casei no dia do natal pensando em te irritar sabia?.. - Ela sorri triste deixando que algumas lágrimas caíssem quando ela fechou os olhos..

- Hoje fazem exatos 10 anos desde que você morreu.. E 15 anos que não conversamos.. Todo ano eu venho aqui.. Porque eu sempre vou te amar Inuyasha.. Você é meu lembra?.. E eu sou sua!.. - Fala ela passando a mão na marca em seu pescoço há muito tempo atrás feita por Inuyasha..

- Você costumava me chamar de anjo.. - Fala ela passando pela pequena cerca em volta da arvore.. - Dizia que fui mandada do céu para você, me segurava nos seus fortes braços e eu amava a maneira de como eu me sentia forte ao seu lado.. Eu nunca quis que você me deixasse, eu queria que você ficasse aqui me abraçando.. - Ela abraça a si mesma dando mais um passo...

- Eu sinto sua falta.. Falta do seu sorriso, e eu ainda derramo lágrimas quando penso em você.. - Ela chora abertamente soluçando no meio das palavras, nesse momento ela coloca a mão no furo da arvore, onde há muitos anos atrás havia uma flecha.. - Você dizia que eu sou uma sonhadora.. E agora estou vivendo um de meus sonhos.. Ha Inuyasha como eu queria que você visse tudo que está acontecendo comigo.. Sempre penso em voltar ao passado, é verdade que o tempo está voando rápido demais.. - Ela funga e limpa algumas lágrimas..

- Eu sei que você está em um lugar melhor.. Mas eu queria poder ver seu rosto.. Queria estar onde você precisa que eu esteja.. Mesmo que não seja aqui.. Mas mesmo assim você ainda está aqui de alguma forma, meu coração nunca vai deixar você ir.. - Ela cai ajoelhada no chão enquanto chora mais alto.. - INUYASHAAA.. - Grita ela com todas as suas forças..

_**Através dos anos nós estaremos juntos **_

_**Se o destino permitir,**_

_**Mas até lá nos vamos no confundir de alguma maneira**_

_**E tenha um Feliz Natal agora**_

- KAGOMEEE... - Grita Inuyasha que está ajoelhado ao seu lado, tentando toca-la porem ele atravessa seu corpo como se fosse uma miragem.. - EU ESTOU AQUI MEU AMOR.. EU TE AMO EU TE AMO.. EU TE AMO.. PELO AMOR DE DEUS.. - Inuyasha passa as mãos no cabelo em desespero..

- Hu Hu Hu Hu Hu.. Está sendo bem mais divertido do que esperei.. Você perdeu Inuyasha ela não é mais sua e você esta morto..

- Não.. - Inuyasha se levanta.. - Ela não está feliz.. Ela me ama.. E sempre vai amar.. Ela nunca me trairia porque ela me ama eu sei.. - Inuyasha olha diretamente para Naraku.. - Vamos voltar logo Naraku..

- Pelo menos valeu o divertimento.. - O miasma começa a dançar em volta dos dois tampando a visão de Kagome chorando no chão e de tudo a sua volta.. - Nunca te disse isso Inuyasha.. - Começou Naraku enquanto sumia.. - Tudo o que sempre quis foi Kikyou.. E por não tê-la veja tudo o que fiz o que me tornei.. Hu Hu Hu.. Não pense que me tornei bom.. Mas acredite, poucos tem essa segunda chance.. - Com essas palavras Naraku some na escuridão.. Diferente das outras vezes a escuridão tambem consome Inuyasha..

_**É o momento mais bonito do ano **_

_**Luzes enchem as ruas espalhando muita alegria **_

_**Eu deveria estar brincando na neve **_

_**Mas eu estou de baixo do visco**_

_**Eu não quero perder o feriado **_

_**Mas eu não posso parar de olhar seu rosto **_

_**Eu deveria estar brincando na neve **_

_**Mas estou de baixo do visco**_

- Kagome.. - Inuyasha desperta quase caindo da arvore.. Ele olha em volta e se encontra na era feudal, ainda deitado no mesmo tronco, como se tudo não passasse de um sonho.. Mas ele sabia.. Sabia que era real, e ele não permitiria.. Olhou para o céu e já era de dia.. - Kagome.. - Ele salta da arvore e começa a correr em direção ao poço.. - KAGOME.. KAGOME..

_**Com você garota, com você **_

_**Com você garota, com você **_

_**Com você embaixo do visco**_

- É acho que chegou a hora.. - Falava Kagome olhando para o poço, estava decidida iria embora para sua era, precisava voltar a sonhar, tinha quase certeza de que um dia esqueceria Inuyasha.. - Adeus era Feudal.. - Ela olha para o céu azul.. - Adeus Inuyasha meu amor..

- KAGOMEE.. - Ela escuta um grito familiar e se vira para trás, as cenas aconteceram em câmera lenta, Kagome virando seu rosto e abaixando a vista em direção a Inuyasha enquanto seus cabelos voavam e uma gota lentamente descia por seu rosto, Inuyasha sem parar de correr, vai até Kagome segurando sua cintura, fazendo os dois caírem ela por cima dele..

- Inuyasha? - Pergunta Kagome atônica ainda vendo o ocorrido..

- Eu te amo.. - Diz Inuyasha sorrindo de orelha a orelha, Kagome fica chocada com a declaração e o encara.. - Tive tanto medo de te perder meu amor.. - Inuyasha a abraça, afundando o rosto no pescoço de Kagome cheirando seu cabelo.. - Não me deixe minha vida..

- Inuyasha eu lhe disse que..

- Eu vou com você.. - Kagome se afasta um pouco para encara-lo.. Inuyasha acaba se sentando levando Kagome junto, com ela em seu colo sentada ele se declara.. - Eu te amo Kagome.. Eu te amo.. Eu te amo.. - Cada vez que repetia ela sorria mais.. - Te amo tanto que não cabe no peito, te amo tanto que morreria e nasceria de novo só para tê-la.. Te amo tanto que vou para qualquer lugar com você.. - Os olhos de Inuyasha começam a se encher de lágrimas.. -Só peço que me permita ficar ao seu lado, te amando te apoiando.. Porque sem você eu fico sem nada Kagome.. Você é minha vida, você é tudo para mim.. Por favor me perdoa por ser tão egoísta.. Mas eu te amo demais.. Não me deixe.. - Inuyasha a abraça e chora no vão de seu pescoço.. - Fica comigo?.. Eu te amo.. Fica comigo.. Eu te amo Kagome.. - Ele sente duas pequeninas mãos segurarem seu rosto, ela levanta seu rosto e cola suas testas..

- Eu te amo Inuyasha.. - Kagome sorri gesto que Inuyasha imita, ela limpa suas lágrimas lentamente enquanto os olhos nos olhos.. - Eu que lhe peço que me deixe te fazer feliz sem medo.. Porque fazendo isso estará me fazendo feliz tambem..

- Eu te amo.. - É tudo que Inuyasha diz antes de grudar seus lábios, primeiro sentiu a boca macia e quente de Kagome, enquanto percebia o cheiro dela ficando em seu corpo, com a língua abriu espaço sentindo o gosto mais maravilhoso do mundo, se sentia no céu, seus lábios dançavam no mesmo compaço lentamente, suas línguas travavam uma lerda batalha por espaço, seus corações estavam acelerados batendo com desespero.. Suas almas berravam de alivio finalmente juntos, e agora eternamente.. Em busca de ar os dois se separam deixando suas testas coladas e respirações ofegantes..

- Idem.. - Diz Kagome fazendo graça..

- Quero casar com você Kagome, quero ter filhos com você vários.. A menina pode se chamar Sayori.. Mas o menino de jeito maneira vai se chamar Shoran pelo amor o nome feio... Vamos comemorar o natal hoje.. Vamos nos divertir muito, vamos namorar muito.. E no fim do dia vamos marcar nosso casamento.. E mais a noite.. Providenciar Sayori.. - Diz Inuyasha passando a mão na cocha de Kagome, gesto que a faz ficar vermelha porem permite o toque..

- Então eu serei a Sr Taisho e terei pequeninos Taishos?.. - Pergunta Kagome com a mão no queixo o olhando com carinho..

- Sim.. E no natal vai sentar no meu colo.. E eu apenas eu beijarei sua nunca entendeu..

- O que?.. hahahaha.. Quem mais beijaria minha nuca Inuyasha.. - Pergunta Kagome rindo..

- O Hou.. Ninguém.. Isso mesmo só eu.. Minha femea.. - Um selinho.. - Minha esposa.. - Um selinho.. - Mãe dos meus filhos.. - Outro selinho.. - Minha atriz..

- Então você vai me apoiar mesmo?.. - Pergunta ela sonhadora..

- O que você quiser meu amor.. Contando que esteja comigo, o meu sonho é te fazer feliz minha vida.. - Ele beija a ponta o seu nariz, fazendo com que Kagome ficasse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas enquanto abria o maior e mais lindo sorriso de todos os tempos..

- Te amo Inuyasha.. - Diz ela com a voz chorosa, beijando demoradamente sua bochecha.. - O que te fez mudar de ideia tão rápido meu amor?.. - Pergunta acariciando seu rosto com uma mão, enquanto a outra passava atrás de seu pescoço..

- Digamos que o espírito natalino em ensinou algo.. Que dizer.. Espíritos Natalinos.. - Ele dá uma piscada de um olho só charmosamente para Kagome e une seus lábios novamente, um beijo diferente cheio de promessas sabendo que teriam uma vida linda pela frente.. Ele aprendeu direitinho.. Ele era um Rejeitado.. Ele é Um sortudo burro ficando inteligente.. E será.. O Homem mais feliz do mundo..

_**Dizem por aí que o Papai Noel vai chegar essa noite **_

_**Renas voando alto no céu **_

_**Eu deveria estar fazendo uma lista, eu sei **_

_**Mas estou de baixo do visco**_

_**Com você garota, com você **_

_**Com você garota, com você **_

_**Com você embaixo do visco**_

_**Porque eu estou sentindo uma coisa **_

_**Seus lábios nos meus lábios **_

_**Isso é um Feliz Natal!**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Espero que tenham gostadoo amooores.. Muuiitos beeiijoos e queroo reviwes heiin.. Se eu fiicar feliiz fico inspirada e o cap da minha fic saii mais cedoo.. ENTÃOo. esperoo vocês para ver o que pensam.. MUTHOOS BEIIJOOS.. Obriigada as meniinas que me apoiiam.. Muuiito obriigada.. ! *-***

**BEIIJOOOOOOOO..**

**FELIIZ NATAAAL E MUUTHA FARRAAAA !**


End file.
